


I Want To Hear You

by anxiouss_princess



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Dom Mike Hanlon, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Kind of Bill-centric ??, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub Bill Denbrough, Yeah I made him very submissive here oops, dirty talking, idk I found myself focusing on bill a lot here ... again oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouss_princess/pseuds/anxiouss_princess
Summary: Basically just Mike and Bill having phone sex. *shrugs*





	I Want To Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first time writing smut like, ever... so I'd like to apologize in advance lol PLEASE BE NICE TO ME :(

The sound of the phone ringing sent echoes through the room as Bill was typing the first draft of his story. His heart damn near faltered, quickening its pace as soon as he heard the first ring. His hand went to scoop up his phone immediately to look at who was calling, name _Mike Hanlon_ reading across the screen. Instant butterflies erupted from the pit of his stomach. 

“M-Mike?” he answered on the second or third ring, he couldn’t remember. It was damn fast though, and that was the way it usually was whenever Mike called.

“Hey,” his voice was smooth and buttery and Bill could practically feel it melting all over him, his deep voice playing on repeat in his head.

“Call just to ch-check up on me again?” he smiled, despite his damn stutter returning because Mike made him nervous. And it was _not_ a blush creeping up on his cheeks, making them feel all warm and tingly, nope. Not at all.

“I actually… I wanted to phone you and say I probably wouldn’t be able to call again for a little while.”

Bill suddenly felt cold all over, panic setting in. “What?” he tried to hide the uneasiness in his voice. Did he do something wrong?

Mike heard it though, and knew Bill very well. “Oh no, no, nothing like whatever it is you’re thinking. I’m just going to take a small vacation for a little bit, won’t be calling as often. That’s all,” Mike reassured.

“Oh,” Bill’s dread settled. Mike could hear the obvious relief in his voice, making his eyebrows knit together as he pondered.

“What did you think I meant?”

Bill’s gut clenched itself into a small knot threatening to wrap itself around his throat and choke him, preventing any possible words to come out.

“Bill?”

“I-I, uh…”the words fell out of his mouth in a panic, wanting to say _something,_ but he couldn’t think of any other words to finish the sentence. _Shit._

“Did you think I wanted to stop talking to you?” he pressed. Damn, he really did know him too well.

Bill felt uneasy, not trusting his voice or his words. “I… y-yes?” he felt even shier after he spoke the words, ducking his head down despite no one even being there to look at him.

“Why would you think that? I’m _never_ going to stop talking to you, or calling you. Ever,” he sounded so sure, voice so firm.

“I d-don’t want you get-getting s-sick of me,” his voice was soft through Mike’s end of the phone, like a light breeze drifting through the speaker into his ear.

“Get _sick of you?_ What? Bill, we’ve literally been talking on the phone every day now. If I were going to get sick of you, I would have by now,” Mike laughed.

It seemed to not relieve Bill’s anxieties, however, since his end of the line was still silent. Mike sighed. “Billy, you know I could never get sick of you, right? Never_._”

Bill laughed, a slight smile forming that made his face appear younger, softer. “I like it when you c-c-call me that,” he blurted it out without a second thought while deep in his feelings_, _his head still floating in a fuzzy warm daze_. Shit._ He was sure he was a brighter shade of red than a tomato, his face prickling like pins and needles.

“Oh you do, do you?” there was a teasing nature to Mike’s voice; Bill could practically see the shit eating grin on his face.

“Christ,” Bill hissed, mostly to himself in mortification. _What the fuck? _

“Any other cute little nicknames you’d want me to call you?” he chuckled, and Bill felt himself heating up by these words, even though he knew he was just teasing. _Get a hold of yourself,_ he inwardly scolded.

“St-stop making f-fun of me!” Bill tried laughing, but it just came out nervous and uneasy with the force.

“You know, I also really like it when you call me Mikey, too. It’s a cute nickname,” he sounded like he had some kind of intent as he spoke, with almost _diabolical undertones_. It made Bill squirm restlessly.

“Wh-what are y-you d-d-doing?” his voice was shaky, insanely uneven. His stutter was getting worse. Mike knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

Mike had a slight inkling that Bill could possibly harbor feelings for him with the more and more they spoke to each other on the phone the past few months. With how nervous he would get—Mike would notice the slight pauses if he ever went a little on the flirtatious side during the conversation, and how Bill’s stutter would worsen to some extent. Or how he’d notice him fumbling around more to find his words, or the small falter in his voice and breathing if Mike gave him some sort of compliment.

Unfortunately, since he couldn’t see him due to the distance between them he wanted to test something out. He was too impatient to have to wait and see him in person; he just wanted to _hear Bill._

“I miss you,” Mike breathed into the phone, voice low and raspy. It sent a shiver down Bill’s spine.

“I… I m-miss you t-too,” Mike could practically see the bewildered confusion painted on Bill’s face through the other end of the call. And how he wanted to just _kiss_ that face.

Mike let out a low hum, thinking about his next move. He settled on this, “I wish I was there with you.” God, he hoped he was right in his suspicions and was headed on the right track here.

Bill’s breath caught in his throat. What was happening? “I want… want y-you h-here with m-me too, M-Mikey.”

Mike laughed silently, a small huff leaving his nose. “Could you keep calling me that?” his voice was almost a purr through the phone. “I like hearing your sweet voice saying my name.” _Please be right, please be right…,_ Mike kept pleading to himself almost in a chant, hoping some line isn’t slowly being crossed. He didn’t _think _he was wrong, but he would be completely mortified if he was.

An involuntary whine escaped Bill, high pitched and full of need. He was mortified as soon as it registered that horrific noise came from _his mouth_, and Mike just _heard it._

Mike beamed, suspicions confirmed as his voice mutated into almost a predatory growl, “God, you sound _so good._ I want to hear you keep making those noises for me.”

Bill practically whimpered right then and there, _was this actually happening?_ He thought to himself. _“Mikey…”_ his voice sounded so strangled, filled with a raw passion. Warm heat was spreading through the pit of his stomach. God, he missed Mike so much. And hearing him like this just sent thrills through Bill’s entire body.

“You wish I was there with you right now?”

“Yes,” he breathed into the phone, airy and light. His body was aching; he wanted to be touched by Mike.

“Are you picturing me there with you?”

“Y-yes.”

“Imagine me right next to you, and my arms are around you,” he sounded gentle as he spoke, it made Bill tremble.

Bill hummed. “Now I _really_ wuh-want y-you here h-holding me,” he voice was full of serenity yet a tinge of sadness laced in, making Mike frown to himself.

“I mean, you’re small enough to do it with ease,” Mike laughed, as if trying to lighten the mood, “I can practically lift you off the ground with no effort.”

“I w-wouldn’t mind that.”

“You seemed to back at the restaurant in Derry before,” he laughed. There was no malice intended, nothing in his voice showing anger. However, these words slightly sobered Bill for a second, bringing him back to the present.

“I’m s-sorry,” he sounded wounded. _Goddamnit, Mike,_ he thought to himself bitterly. “I was j- just really n-n-nervous… and I d-didn’t ruh-really rem-member you f-fully y-yet...” he sounded so tense, as if destroyed by the fact Mike could be mad at him. Stutter intensifying a little bit too.

“Hey, hey_…_ it’s okay, I was just messing with you. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I d-don’t want you th-thinking I didn’t want y-you…” his nerves were still evident, as if what they were doing two seconds ago wasn’t completely mutual.

“It’s really okay, Bill.”

“I actually liked your h-hug,” his voice stayed timid and small. “I was just n-nervous, and I didn’t remember ev-everything…”

“Did_ I_ make you nervous? I’m sorry if I—“

“No! N-n-no, you didn’t d-do _anything_. I j-just…”

“Was nervous?” Mike chuckled.

“Like I a-am right n-now? Yep,” Bill laughed too, but it was a panicked one.

“Sounds like I actually _do_ make you nervous, sweetheart,” Mike’s voice dripping with kindness but also a hint of mischievousness.

And there it was—that hotness that re-settled back into Bill’s gut again. Over a fucking _pet name_, great. “Are you _trying_ to k-kill me over h-here?” Bill joked, his laugh sounding like music to Mike’s ears.

“Is it working?” Christ, Bill could practically see the smirk on Mike’s face in that moment.

“Yes,” mind too foggy, body too warm to care about his over-honesty. “Keep going, p-p-please.”

“Am I making you feel good just from hearing my voice?” that flirtatious taunt, damn. It made Bill internally groan and want to roll his eyes, but instead he found himself rolling his hips. The fact of the matter was that it actually _was_ making him feel good, making his pleasurably aching body pulse with more want. Just _Mike’s fucking voice _doing that to him.

“_Yes,” _he was hot everywhere, feeling wet and clammy. “God, k-keep talking t-t-to m-me…”

“Are you hot right now? Feeling sweaty?” Mike asked, wiping his own damp forehead with his hand. He was feeling warm and tingly all over too.

“Y-yes.”

“Might get a little cooler if you take your clothes off,” there it was again, the tone in his voice where Bill could picture his smirk, maybe even a wink. It only sent his arousal flowing through him more strongly and deeper, his hips mindlessly seeking something to fuck into as he ran his fingers through his own hair, wishing they were Mike’s strong hands.

He found himself peeling out of his clothes, dropping them in a messy pile on the floor. He didn’t know why he was suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“I can hear your mind gears shifting,” Mike cut through his thoughts. “There is no need for you to be feeling embarrassed in any way. If anything, you should be _flaunting_ your cute ass self around more often,” Mike laughed through the phone. Bill could feel his face flush a deep shade of crimson.

“You think I’m c-cute?” Bill giggled. _Giggled_. How fucking adorable.

“The fucking cutest there is. I just wish we were doing all this in person, that I had the guts to do this before we parted ways in Derry.”

“Me too… I want you h-here with m-me,” he sighed, so much longing in the words.

“Just pretend I am right now,” his voice was throaty again, purring into the phone.

Bill let out a moan at the tonal change. “O-okay,” he choked out, trying to keep up with the slow pace they were moving, resisting touching himself as much as possible.

“Are your clothes off?”

“Yes.”

“Are you picturing me there with you right now?” Bill numbly nodded to himself, forgetting the fact in his mindless fog that Mike couldn’t see him. ”Just pretend the voice coming from the phone is actually me, whispering into your ear, as I’m breathing down your neck…”

Bill was breathless, stomach in knots as he was filled with so much _yearning._ _“God,_ n-now I want that m-more than anything…”

“Someone getting a little needy, are we? Want me to help out with anything?” his voice was low and dangerously flirty, sending vibrations through Bill. He craved to feel Mike pushed up against him, feeling each other’s hot, flushed skin tangling together.

“I w-want y-you… I want you on t-top of me…” Bill rasped, his breaths ragged and uneven.

“I want the same thing,” Mike started, “I want to pin you down, all of my weight pressed up against you…”

“God… _yes_,” Bill arches his hips up into the air; seeking the friction and the weight Mike was talking about. Wanting to be pinned down. “Fuck, M-Mikey_, p-p-please…”_

“I’d kiss _every inch_ of your skin, grabbing _every part_ of your body,” he was losing his breath too. “You want to touch yourself, pretend it’s my hands?”

“Y-yeah,” Bill sounded completely wrecked, half-sobbing.

“Just imagine me running my hands all over your body… your chest… your stomach… your thighs…”

Mike could hear his choked out breath through the other end of the line. A mewl escaped his parted lips, a shaky hum that was sending jolts of electricity straight through Mike, making him hard. Bill sounded delicious being so needy and breathless, basically panting for more. He wanted to _see_ him like this, him _doing_ this to him.

“You want to masturbate for me, so I can hear your pretty little noises?” Mike’s voice was heavy with desire and arousal.

All Bill could do was answer with a loud and harsh moan as he went to take his cock in his hand, starting to stroke gently.

“I bet you were already _desperate_ for me as soon as I called, weren’t you? I know I was for you,” his voice was so deep, so teasing.

“Fuck… Mikey,_ y_-_yes,”_ he went to fuck into his hand with a great force, hips moving back and forth desperately. He wasn’t able to keep his writhing body still as it throbbed and wanted to _move._

_“_You sound so sweet when you say my name like that…” Mike was now furiously masturbating too, hips moving in a sloppy rhythm, trying to picture Bill flushed pink, needy and panting his name. Desperately wanting him. “How bad do you want me?” Mike persisted, arousal pulsing through him, his stiff cock feeling so full and thick.

Bill could feel himself dripping in his pre-come now, making his movements with his hands slightly slicker. His hips stuttered, feeling the hotness and need in him increasing. “God, M-Mikey, I want y-you here… I wuh-want you _fucking the shit out of m-me,”_ it sounded like all the breath was knocked out of him, frantic and needy as his hips kept rutting up into his hand, cock aching for more pressure. “I want t-to fucking feel y-you… _fucking_ _into m-me…”_ his gasps sounded like sobs, like he was weeping into the phone. His other hand went to find his sweaty, slicked back hair again, running his fingers through it. Pulled on it hard as he imagined it was Mike yanking the shit out of his hair as he cried out, hips rocking violently into the air.

“Oh, I don’t know if you’d be able to handle me at that level, baby,” Mike rasped, voice flooded with want, mostly from what Bill just said and _how_ he said it. God, the more he talked and sounded like _that,_ he’d come all over himself in mere seconds.

_“Fuck,_ k-keep calling me th-those nick names, I’ll probably end up coming a lot faster,” Bill warned. Looks like they both might be, then. Bill could feel himself getting close, though, as his messy thrusts were becoming more erratic.

“Is that a challenge?” Bill whined in response to Mike’s taunt. “God, if I were able to have my _way _with you… in _person…_”

“Yeah?” Bill wanted more, Mike’s words to fill his ears. If he goes into detail on what he’d do to Bill, it would probably make him come right there on the spot. “Tell m-me…”

“Well, first, I would kiss you, long and gentle. My tongue slowly exploring your mouth,” he started. He heard the panting on the other end of the line getting louder and faster in pace, thinking Bill was probably close. “I’d then move to your neck, sucking on it…” a nice, long and quivering hum of pleasure was heard on Bill’s end of the line.

“I’d want to leave marks all over you, all from me sucking the _shit_ out of your soft skin… god, I wonder what you taste like,” Bill whined, humping into his hand more frantically.

“God, I w-want th-that… your l-lips all o-over me…” more wheezing, dick twitching in his hand at the thought of Mike doing all of these things to him. Of how much he wants him here _now._

“I’d work my way down, kissing your neck, then your chest… stomach, thighs… running my hands through your hair, tracing them all over your body…”

Bill bit down on his lip, eyes fluttering closed as the arousal intensified maddeningly deep inside of him, burning throughout his whole body straight to his cock. “Fuck, _Mikey,_ I’m g-gonna…”

“You going to come for me, baby? I want to hear you _scream for me,”_ Mike snarled, and it made Bill absolutely shake. “Just imagine it’s me _fucking you senseless_.”

“Fuck, _fuck me_… p-please,” he panted, “n-need your _fucking cock,”_ Bill couldn’t even believe the words fumbling out of him in his state of delirious sexual desire, the pure _need_ taking over him. He knew he’d regret it as soon as it was over. But right then in that very moment, he did not care.

Mike unleashed a deep, predatory snarl, super close to coming all over himself as his cock shuddered from each of Bill’s words. “You want it, hmm? My fucking _dirty_ little baby?” he hissed.

“So fucking d-dirty… fucking _fill me,_ th-thrust into me_,”_ Bill was almost actually crying now. “Make me fucking c-come all over my-myself while you pull my hair_,”_ the words kept falling right out of him without warning, everything in that moment that he wanted, _needed._

He was right on the edge, about to explode. He was furiously pumping his throbbing, flush red cock. It was twitching and full, remarkably stiff and stimulated as it stood up straight against his stomach, slick and wet against his skin. Everything in him was tingling, burning, on fire. His mind was a foggy haze, only able to picture Mike with him, overpowering him and grinding against him, hard erections pressing against one another. Bill bit his lip hard, teeth sinking into the soft flesh, a light burn tinging his lips. He wanted Mike the one biting his lip, his skin… making those marks, hickeys… god, he wanted to be marked by Mike _so much._

“I’d make your legs give out, turn you into a trembling mess…” he kept going, voice hot and velvety.

“Already th-there, M-Mikey,” he huffed, a light breathy laugh accompanying it.

“Man, you really _are_ hot for me aren’t you?” there was that smirk voice again.

_“Fuck_ you h-have n-no idea,” and there it was suddenly as he did his final, fierce strokes. The arousal becoming too overwhelming, bubbling over the edge then sent him into jolting spasms as a white liquid came spurting out, gushing all over him and trickling onto the bed sheets.

His whole body was convulsing, all breath rushing out of him as he tried to muffle himself from crying out in pure ecstasy and raw pleasure.

“Don’t do that, baby… I _want _to hear you,” he could hear Mike say through all of his writhing around on the bed.

Bill’s face heated. His eyes squeezed shut, back arching upward as his last few shock waves of excitement vibrated through him as his entire body shook. He allowed a sharp intake of breath suck through his agape mouth and a loud, drawn out moan that echoed through the phone. He didn’t even realize he kept chanting Mike’s name as if his life depended on it, or it would summon him to be there suddenly as each tremor went through him.

Bill could feel his heart rate slowing, left content and at ease as he could feel his body calming down following his climax. He then felt his face furiously heat up in pure mortification, groaning inwardly to himself. He could feel his sticky cum residue that was left behind on his body. It clung to him, as if horrific evidence of what he just did. How he had just embarrassed himself a few moments ago in front of Mike. “Um… M-Mikey?” he asked, voice unsure and bashful.

“What is it, baby?” his voice sounded so calm, tired almost… but so full of love.

Bill smiled, humming happily. “I really l-like that n-name.”

“Then it’s all yours,” there was then a pause, a bit of silence hanging over the line. “What is it, what’s wrong?”

“Is this… is this, l-like, a r-real t-thing? Y-you and m-me?” he sounded scared, like he was bracing himself for rejection.

“Of course it is. Bill, I love you,” he sounded so sure of himself, so reassuring. “Very much… and for a long time now. I should have said it way before this.”

“I love y-you too,” Bill smiled, a feeling of giddiness sweeping over him. “I loved you as soon as I remembered you in the restaurant.”

“Really?” Mike was shocked. “You looked like you were backing away from me in fear,” he continued with a laugh.

Bill groaned. “I w-was--”

_“Nervous,_ yes, I know,” he shook his head, still chuckling lightly. “When I said I loved you before on the phone right after we left Derry, I really meant it then, you know.”

“You d-did?”

“Yeah.” Comfortable silence. Bill could hear Mike’s light breathing on the other end of the line.

“So we’ve l-loved each other f-for all this time, n-none of us s-saying anything?” Bill questioned, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Technically, we did.”

“I didn’t know you m-meant y-yours in _that _w-way.”

“Well I didn’t know you meant _yours_ at the time either!” They were both laughing now, affectionate smiles creeping on their faces.

“I guess we’re b-both dumbasses th-then,” Bill was staring at the ceiling, picturing Mike lying down right beside him. He sighed, somewhat solemnly.

“You good?” Mike’s voice prodded, leaked itself into Bill’s inner thoughts and brought himself back to reality. The fact that he wasn’t really there.

“I… j-just m-miss you,” he began, starting to sit up from the bed. Ugh, he felt so sticky. “And w-want you h-here with me.”

“I want to be there with you too. Soon though, okay? As soon as I possibly can.”

Bill hung his head. “R-right, yeah, your t-trip,” he couldn’t help the disappointment that laced the words, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Bill,” Mike started, a tone to his voice that Bill couldn’t really decipher. “I forgot to tell you something.”

This made him perk up, curious all of a sudden. “Yeah?”

“My trip is _actually_ me coming to see you. That’s why I won’t be calling as much, since all of the talking will be in person,” he voice was light yet husky simultaneously and filled with happiness.

Bill rolled his eyes. “Y-you fucking _asshole,”_ he snorted.


End file.
